Grown Together
by narusasu-yaoi-xxx
Summary: YAOI if you dont like yaoi, then dont read this story. this story is just the beginning, so im not done
1. Chapter 1

GROWN TOGETHER

It was a normal day in Konoha. Sasuke stood outside Naruto's door, reluctant to knock. He had a bag of clothes over his shoulder, just as Sasuke was about to knock the door flew open and Naruto was standing there.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto said nonchalantly

"Not much, say Naruto, can I stay over for a little bit until I get an apartment of my own?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his neck

"Sure come on in." Naruto said, beckoning him.

Sasuke walked in and dropped his bag on the bedroom floor.

"Here Sasuke, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Naruto said

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I prefer it anyways."

Sasuke laid down on the bed.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'm going to be in the shower." Naruto said, grinning.

A while later Naruto re-entered the bedroom "Sorry, forgot my clothes."

Sasuke looked up from the bed to see Naruto bent over his dresser, revealing his tight ass to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled the covers over himself, hiding his obvious boner, turning bright red. Naruto turned around seeing his red friend

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned.

Naruto leaned over Sasuke, his blonde hair dripping onto Sasuke's face. Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer, he leaned up and lightly kissed Naruto, their lips just barely brushing, Naruto dropped his clothes and ran for the door, Sasuke was right behind him. Sasuke kissed him and whispered "I still love you." Into Naruto's ear.

"Get off of me!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door behind him and lay on the sofa. An hour passed until Sasuke heard Naruto's light snoring. Sasuke grabbed his bag to leave and never come back.

_Giving Naruto a goodbye forever kiss wouldn't be such a bad thing. Right._

Sasuke put his bag by the front door, and walked over to Naruto. Watching him sleep was torture to Sasuke's soul, knowing he would never see him again. Sasuke bent down over Naruto, lightly brushing lips once again.

"Goodbye forever, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his voice trembling.

Sasuke closed the door silently behind himself, causing Naruto to wake up. Naruto went to see what that sound was, and as he opened the door Sasuke was standing their sobbing, while putting his shoes on.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto whispered furiously.

"I'm leaving…Forever, I don't know where to yet, but I just can't control myself around you. Goodbye Naruto…Forever." Sasuke said, his voice trembling as tears rolled down his face.

"Sasuke, don't go. I couldn't bear to live without you." Naruto said his voice broke as he held back a sob.

Sasuke wanted to hold Naruto, to let him know everything was going to be okay, and he couldn't control himself when he pushed past Naruto, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke pinned Naruto to a wall with one hand.

"SASUKE ST…"

Before Naruto could finish, his lips were occupied by Sasuke's, Naruto's hands being pinned above his head by Sasuke, he used his free hand and ripped off Naruto's shirt, letting his hand roam over Naruto's tanned complexion. Sasuke moved so that he could look into Naruto's eyes, knowing that all he would see is fear and hate, but he couldn't leave forever without hurting Naruto. Naruto had his eyes clenched tight, frozen. Sasuke couldn't stop himself, not when Naruto looked so cute; his cheeks flushed red and slightly quivering. Sasuke used his free hand to rub Naruto's shaft through his jeans.

"Ahh." Naruto moaned.

The moan made Sasuke even hornier, which he didn't think was possible. So he rubbed it slightly rougher. Naruto turned and buried his face into his shoulder, he couldn't resist Sasuke's orgasmic touch, nobody could, so he clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Naruto wasn't in pain, but the pleasure was just unbearable. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the sofa, binding Naruto with his headband. Now that Naruto couldn't get his hands free, Sasuke could work faster. Naruto clenched his fists as Sasuke rubbed his knee against Naruto's hard shaft. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's jeans, revealing his ruler of a shaft. Sasuke flipped Naruto face-down as he ran his tongue down Naruto's back, Naruto shuddered and arched his back under Sasuke's orgasmic touch. Sasuke pushed his middle finger into Naruto's tight hole, as it clenched around his finger, pulling it in. Sasuke toyed around with Naruto's tight hole, tears running down Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke pushed his index finger his hole too.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back, through his tears.


	2. oops

A year had passed since that fateful day, and Sasuke was going to propose today, even if it would kill him.

That afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto returned from a mission.

"Ahh it's great to be home." Naruto said, dropping his kunai pouch on the desk.

"Why do you have to be like that, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, the smallest trace of a smirk going over his face.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, in udder bewilderment. Sasuke could tell that his Dobe had forgotten, but it didn't matter to him, Naruto would be punished for that soon enough.

"Teme, what do you mean?" Naruto whined, he hated not knowing what his Teme was talking about, ever.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed that Naruto was currently occupying, a shiver went through the blonde when Sasuke leaned over him and pulled a small gold box from under the pillow.

"Today's our 1 year anniversary, Dobe." Sasuke said, slapping Naruto on the back of the head for forgetting, even though he himself had forgotten until last week.

Sasuke bent down on one knee and opened the small golden box to reveal a simple golden ring, engraved with the words _**Forever & Always**_

"Uzamaki Naruto, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Sasuke asked, pray to anyone and everyone, that his Dobe would say yes.

A look of absolute shock crossed the blonde's face before being replaced by an ear to ear smile, unshed tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh yes Teme, I've been waiting for you to ask for months now, I'm so hap-" Naruto was abruptly cut off by his raven, who savagely attacked his lips.

If the raven's pride hadn't stopped him, he would've cried right then. So instead he decided to kiss his blonde, effectively marking him as his. Normally his blonde would have pushed him away when he did this, but this time it was different, a drunken haze covered the blonde's mind so his instincts took over, responding to the kiss

The blonde opened his mouth when he felt the raven's tongue rub against his teeth, their tongues started to fight for dominance in the kiss, like so many times before.

The raven broke the kiss and started to remove his Dobe's shirt, as he pulled away the blonde made a little whining sound. The blonde grabbed the hem of his Teme's shirt and pulled it off in a single fluid motion, his pale chest starting to glisten with the tiniest bit of sweat.

Sasuke's lips found the blonde's again before slowly moving his lips down to his neck. A growing erection pushing against his pants.

Sasuke's lips moved to the soft flesh of his Dobe's neck, sucking and nibbling on it, leaving a big hickey that would be gone by tomorrow afternoon because of the stupid fast healing that his Dobe had.

Sasuke could feel Naruto growing hard under him as he smirked. His lips leaving a small trail of saliva down his Dobe's chest until he reached the spiral tattoo on his stomach (the only thing keeping his Dobe from turning into a nine tailed fox demon) and started kissing it in a spiral, following the path of the tattoo.

His Dobe started to buck his hips upwards, loving the friction of his erection against his jeans. Naruto fisted Sasuke's hair, and then just let go

"What's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a hidden smirk

"I want to try something." Naruto said, preforming the "sexy no jutsu" to become a woman, her blonde hair falling in golden curls down to her ass

"Oh, I see." Sasuke said, with a hint of pure lust in his voice as he removed his pants along with his Dobe's in one simple motion, effectively rendering them both naked.

Naruto gasped and opened her legs at the sudden coolness, still managing to look completely innocent as Sasuke pushed his hard foot long length into her hole, he heard her scream and started to thrust until he was really close, then he started to slow down and with one final thrust from them both, Sasuke came inside if Naruto. They laid there for a moment, a pile of sweaty naked limbs.


	3. suprised

The next morning Sasuke took his bride to be out for a romantic stroll in the cherry blossom gardens.

"dobe, you ready yet?" Sasuke said, scarfing down some scrambled eggs

"just a second teme." Five minutes later, naruto came downstairs wearing a neon orange tank top and orange cut off jean shorts, he had grown his hair out some, so it covered his eyes.

It took all of Sasuke's self-control not to pounce on the blonde at that moment, but he was glad he didn't a moment later when the blonde collapsed on the stairs and moaned in pure agony.

"Sas-uke" before naruto could even attempt to get up the raven had his arms around him and was already rushing to the hospital, their romantic date thrown to the wind.

Naruto hadn't even realized he blacked out until he opened his eyes to a pink blob, sakura stood over him, clearly perplexed as to what was wrong with the blonde, another wave of pain rolled over naruto as Sakura noticed something move on the bio-scan.

"Naruto, have you been a woman recently?" Sakura asked through the haze

He nodded weakly

"can you do it again?"

"Uh-huh."

A cloud of smoke later, and the bio-scan became much clearer

"Oh, um Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this but you're carrying a baby, when you turn into a woman your entire anatomy switches including your reproductive organs, Naruto your pregnant."

"What! Can you get Sasuke for me, I want to be the one to tell him?"

"Sure, be right back."

The 2 hours 14 minutes and 18 seconds Sasuke had to wait were excruciatingly painful, not knowing what was wrong with his bride to be, so when Sakura came out to get him, he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Sasuke entered the room, not knowing what lay ahead of him. The first thing he saw was that Naruto was naked, save for a thin sheet, the second thing he noticed was that Naruto was a girl, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Sasu…ke, im…pregnant…with your baby." The blonde said through sobs

"What, how the hell did this happen? Sakura explain please." The raven said as his legs gave out and he collapsed into the chair that was behind him.

"Well, when Naruto uses the _sexy no jutzu _he changes into a girl right, that change isn't just an outside change, all of Naruto changes into a woman, including his reproductive organs. So currently he has a fetus inside of him, which since he is actually a man, his chakra has created a makeshift womb, the fetus will continue to develop inside male Naruto, **but** in order for him to deliver this child he has to be a woman. This truly is something extraordinary." Sakura said, trying to get the words out as soon as physically possible

That's when Naruto's tears really started

"dobe, why are you crying, this is amazing, its everything I could have hoped for and more."

"you mean, you want to stay with me, even with me carrying a fetus? Oh, im so happy, I thought you would have shunned me for what im becoming, I know it's stupid but that's what went through my head."

"Of course I want to stay with you, you stupid dobe. And if it's okay with you I want us to keep the baby."

"Oh, yes Teme!"


End file.
